Battlefield Heroes
' ''Battlefield Heroes 'is a cartoon-style Battlefield game developed by DICE, released on June 25, 2009. ''Battlefield Heroes ''is set to run on low-end computers as well as mid and high end so players with sub-par computers are also welcome to enjoy the game. Release Battlefield Heroes will be the first ''Battlefield game to be released in EA's new "Play 4 Free" service. It is completely free. thumb|right|274px|Battlefield Heroes Debut Trailer Delay On July 29, 2008, it was announced that Battlefield Heroes ''would be delayed until sometime 2009 in the first 4 months of the year. Gameplay It is said that Battlefield Heroes will take less Skill and Strategy than previous Battlefield games. It will use a matchmaking service to match players of similar skill level to prevent inbalance. Unlike previous Battlefield games, Heroes will be in Third-person. It's core gameplay revolves around two armies at war with each other, the Royal Army (based on British & American soldiers) fighting the National Army (based upon the soldiers of Nazi Germany). Battlefield Heroes features a modified conquest mode providing each team 50 tickets and eventually one flag at the start of the round. This means the rounds are generally very short. Killing enemies and holding more flags than the opposing army will progressively reduce their number of tickets. The game also features matchmaking, to keep players of the same level together. Like previous Battlefield games Battlefield Heroes also has a class system, which has been reduced to three basic classes: the Soldier, Gunner, and Commando. Customization The game features a high customization level for the character, you are able to create your character to suit your likes. Some items are only available to specific classes. thumb|right|274px|Video showing the high level of customization. Classes Commando The Commando class is the "quick" class. The known weapons of the Commando are a sniper rifle, knife and a pistol. The Commando is a spy type character and has low health compared to the other classes. Special abilities of this class are laying troop traps, cloaking, using poisoned daggers, increasing the speed of nearby friendly units and identifying enemy targets. Gunner The Gunner moves the slowest of all units, but has the heaviest weapons and the most health. The gunner class can use an Anti-tank weapon, a heavy machine gun, and a shotgun. The Anti-tank weapon can be used to rocket jump. Soldier The Soldier is an all around-class, equally balancing speed and armament-with some tactical abilities. Currently the known weapons that the Soldier carries are the submachine gun, shotgun, pistols, and grenades. Some abilities the Soldier can possess are incendiary rounds, a "health boost", which also heals allies around the player, and throwing multiple grenades. The soldier is able to determine enemy locations via a special ability called "Sixth-Sense". This ability outlines nearby opponents even if they are hidden from player view. In addition, the soldier is capable of knocking back all infantry and vehicles nearby him using "Blasting Strike". Links and Sources *[http://www.battlefield-heroes.com Official ''BF Heroes Site] *Official BF Heroes Twitter *Battlefield Heroes HQ Trivia *The game is very similar to Valve's Team Fortress 2 in many ways, especially the graphics. *Battlefield Heroes is the first game in the series to not include real life weapons/items, or any tactics either. Category:Games Category:PC Games